koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bloomdanix
frame ¡Hola Bloomdanix, bienvenido(a) a The King of Fighters Wiki! Te agradecemos mucho por contribuir en el sitio, específicamente, por tu edición en Zero (Original). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda puedo ayudarte con lo más básico, de esta forma puedes contribuir y ayudar al sitio, solo deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 00:47 4 feb 2012 Hola Permiteme presentarme Soy Peach Asamiya, y he estado revisando el wiki (Recientemente me di cuenta que existia xP) y veo que ninguno de los Administradores esta activo y te consulte a ti por las siguientes causas: *Veo que estas muy activo *Eres de mi pais (Asi es yo tambien soy Mexicana) *Veo que te gusta KOF y el Winx Club, tambien Crash xP Y quisiera saber si tu no sabes cuando piensan regresar? Otra cosa aprovechando esto. Quisieras ser mi wikiamigo? Princess Peach Asamiya Toadstool' ' 07:12 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Okas ya te registre como Amiguito xO, La verdad es que aveces me da miedito editar xP, no se si me puedes ayudar con ese problema (Por ejemplo en un wiki nuevo para mi, ejemplo este :B) Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 19:07 4 dic 2012 (UTC) OK, si me hace falta algo puedes corregir el parrafo endings y el de Controversia Enseguida me conecto :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 20:50 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Enserio Sorry, me desconecte por que mi Pc no se que tiene se traba cada como 20 min y me obliga a cerrar todas las ventanas, esoy en el chat si me nesecitas :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:14 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye tu como pronuncias ´´kyo kusunagi´´? *Esque yo aveces lo pronuncio asi: Kaio Kusunayi *O si no como esta: Kio Kusunaji. Y Tu? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:26 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok, lo pronuncio como la segunda que meahs dicho 21:29 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Esque de casualidad de la vida le puse kyo a mi perrito, Xd, y debes tratar de dejarme los msj en mi discucion? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 22:45 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye no sabes si hay una plantilla de Strickers? , y no crees que deberiamos crear los equipos de kof, a mi me parece buena idea :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 00:11 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye creo que me bloquearon ._. Esque queira editar mi perfil de seccion, y salio un msj de que fui bloqueada, y luego edite el perfil completo y si me dejo hacerlo, pero aparece que mi bloqueo terminara el 13 de Marzo de 2013, la pregunta es que hago, si no he hecho vandalismo o spam .______________________. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:12 19 dic 2012 (UTC) sssss...no hiciste spam, pero no has hecho vandalismo. yo digo que tengo que decirle a Bola sobre esto, a mi se me hace que te andan culpando de esto. A mi me bloqueaban POR LO MISMO cuando estaba haciendo la guia de Highjack. Pero despues ya me la quitaron. No se que estara pasando, el usuario ke te bloqueo te anda inculpando. Saludos 16:15 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Se, conosco un user de wikia que ERA mi amigo, pero seguimos tenoendo contacto. Le escribire sobre esto ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:17 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Sorry Esuqe accidentalmente borre el msj por que se me hiso muy largo, me podrias enviar de nuevo tu respuesta XD? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:15 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Te explique por que te an bloqueado, a mi se me hace que alguien anduvo vandalizando en las wikis inculpandote a ti 16:17 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Peach no esta tu registro de bloqueo ya puedes editar, es que al parecer ALGUIEN trarto de vandalizar mi cuenta y la tuya. 16:19 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Si es lo que estaba viendo, apenas le hiba a enviar el msj a wikia... Iba a probar editando un seccion y ya, esque entre a un navegador nuevo y decia que estaba BLOQUEADA, pero ya bueno ya paso, otra cosa, Dany puedes decirme Yaz si quieres n_n Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:23 19 dic 2012 (UTC) oki doki ya paso, calmada no ce quien estara en los bloqueos por mi el que te bloqueo anda buscando al culpable 16:25 19 dic 2012 (UTC) ola como estas te gustas shermie sergio Blog :P Hola Dany, esque estaba por el wiki y vi un blog. y tecnicamente no tiene nada, no crees que es algo, emmm, basura?, que se puede hacer ._.? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 17:08 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Se puede borrar el blog perolo malo es que no poseo poderes de administracion para borrar articulos de blog 17:46 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Si ya se :B, oye acerca de eso de admin, no podemos ir a wikia central y pedir que te den como Burocrata/Admin, No crees, a y aprovecho, recuerda dejarme los msj en MI discucion, ok? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 17:51 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Eso pensaba ir a hablar con bola el lider de Wikia y explicarle de la wiki KOF, le digo que la wiki la dejaron abandonada todos los administardores y mejor que me den como Burocrata asi ya no habra ploblemas 17:59 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Pensabas que ya no vas a ir o que ._. , Si esta bien que el burocrata, ya que es el que da los cargos al wiki :P, yo alomejor voy cuando acabe deeditar mi perfil :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:05 21 dic 2012 (UTC) 2001 Oye estaba por la web y me encontre con esta pag, esta bien que agregue las imagenes esque estan el jap:B http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/kof2001/fra_team.html Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:11 21 dic 2012 (UTC) OK tambien serviran de algun modo. 18:17 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Imagen Oye tengo dos tipos dime cual pongo :P Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:49 21 dic 2012 (UTC) kof2001_team_img01.jpg|Tipo 1 kof2001_chara_k01.gif|Tipo 2 ambos 18:50 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Oka :P, tambien hay de la 2002 :P, si quieres ayudarme o dejarmelo a mi (Please lo 2 xp) ok 19:32 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Y tambien 2002 Tambien en contre una de 2002 (Yo creo que la mas popular si es que me entiendes XD) Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 20:34 21 dic 2012 (UTC)